User talk:PepperSupreme
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the My Little Mutant page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sefelic 3D (talk) 22:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply "A large amount of the pages here are locked and let me tell you, those are the most desperate." Then ask an admin, they will be happy to unblock the page. "None of the pages look alike, as if it was a project with a vague subject and pages were given to individual users. The trivia section are misused, there are never (reliable) sources given" Well, you aren't going to get anywhere by putting it on a userpage. If you want something done, discuss it with one of the crats. Be warned that trying to get Wiki users to work can be like trying to herd cats, even when it comes to some of the most dedicated Wikians. "and there is also this weird cissexist agenda, while wiki's should provide information and creating a save enviroment for users." This is the only part I have no clue on. You're dealing with a subject for children, I do not understand where a transgender agenda is/would be. And there you have it. If you feel like trying to organize a massive cleanup of the Wiki, try contacting people who've been editing here a while. I'm happy to help, so long as you are too. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 00:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Reply "I don't understand why so many pages are locked." It's probably because it's a reactionary thing. The default for protection is set at "infinite", so when someone locks a page without knowing proper ins and outs of the thing (not how to use it, but the sort of etiquette that goes with determining protection lengths), it gets stuck there until someone notices it. And since it never expires, the pile grows. I've tried to fix the problem a few times in the past, but since there's no list of protected page that I know of, I ending up going on a big, boring scavenger hunt. "Gender is complex, they could be anything that goes beyond "boy" or "girl"." I understand this, but I believe you're reading way too much into it. This Wiki's subject matter is something aimed at age's where, to most children, gender and sex are practically the same thing, just boy or girl. It's not talking about the sexuality of the...er...monster, but just the...parts.... We've really never had a problem (inconsistencies aside) with it, so it never came up at all. "It saddens people deeply when they feel like they aren't welcome somewhere, especially in works of fiction which is people's escape from real world nastiness. These subjects are not for an older age as children go through this identity search. Denying that only proves a lack of knowledge on the subject alltogether. " Again, see above. At this age, most consider sex and gender the same thing. What gender is is sexuality. Because of this, we've not had a problem with it. But I don't think that because a few editors were indecisive of a sex means there's some homophobic agenda. "Now I must say I'm rather confused by the franchise if the moshling are individuals or species, because if they are species we must lay of using gendered pronouns all together unless confirmed the species are one-gender only." That's the tricky part. I believe, that the Moshlings are individuals. However, there ends up being more than one, being collectable, and in some descriptions by Mind Candy, I believe they are talked about as species, when they aren't. Thus, it leads to some really confused editors/editing. Again, no offense to anyone, but one has to keep in mind the age group that would be interested in this, and willing to edit the Wiki. I hope that what I've said before will relate to the rest of your message. It's more a result of confused younger editors than a secret suppressive agenda. As per the categories and such, that should be easier to fix, but I need to know what's broken first. I'm really on here for management purposes, I don't know too much about the actual franchise. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:51, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat! I want to talk to you ;p Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 18:47, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'd like to talk to you about the Missions project, so could you come on chat? Thanks, Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 17:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat! ^^ Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 15:33, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yes. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:08, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Can you come on chat ;) Hey Pepper, Can you come on chat please. Sorry for like spamming your talk saying "Come on chat" xD [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] '▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk']] ▪''' ' Chat Hi, again, sorry for the spam, can you come on chat? Thanks. Could you maybe leave chat open when you're editing so I don't have to spam your talk? Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' Hey! Can you come on chat? ;D [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:03, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sorry, but could you repeat your PM? I got home, clicked on chat's tab, clicked on your PM, and the internet refreshed all my tabs. So yeah. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 00:52, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Reply You should be able to remove categories yourself, as well. Just hover over it and click the trashbin symbol that pops up. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 13:33, February 6, 2014 (UTC) What do you think I'm going to ask you xD Hi, Can you come on chat, need to speak about or private WikiProjects and get them sorted out. :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:23, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! You're doing really good helping the wiki! ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 18:23, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I am super confused at something only you will know ;3 So come on chat ;3 [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure, it's laggy. Yup, The wiki has been really laggy, my tip is keep on refreshing and eventually you get there! :) Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm off school for halfterm (Today, tomorrow, Wednesday) so lest we make the most of it, could you maybe come on chat whenever you're online and I will do the same so it's easier? Thanks. :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 00:02, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Ello Granny P, Come on chat wants to talk to you, ty ;3 [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:33, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Come . Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:17, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat Howdy Pepper, Can you come on Chat so we can discuss what we can do about the 'Plan'? Thanks, Mariojoe11 | Talk | | got a sec? Hi, can you come on chat, if you've got a few minutes? Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Pepper Chat No, but really. There's a common practice on Wiki sites called "archiving", in which a user cuts all the old messages for their talk page and pastes them on a separate page, called "User:PepperSupreme/Archive1" or something like that. Keeps things for use later while still freeing up space on the talk page. Just thought I'd let you know about it. You don't have to. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:43, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Katsuma8 making pointless edits. Hey Pepper! I saw just now that a user called 'Katsuma8' was making pointless edits on the pages to do with the bands on Moshi Monsters. I know I am not a rollback but I had to make the edit because it is extremely and utterly pointless to put the word 'stub' on the end of any page. Thanks! If you are going to reply do it on my talk page! :) OFFICIALHARRY! | Talk | Blog Posts | Time to spam you again You know where to go ;) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:22, February 21, 2014 (UTC) < That person is awesome Even more spam < j http://tinychat.com/wqbj06 < Clicking on that link will make your life a little better because you can talk to me! [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:33, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Come on tinychat! I know you were on the tinychat earlier but click on the number 1 to get to it again! :D Good Day http://tinychat.com/moshimonsterswiki OFFICIALHARRY! | Talk | Blog Posts | COME ON CHAT! :D Hey Granny P! Could you come on chat? Thank you! :) [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'OFFICIALHARRY]] |''' Hey Pepper! Come on chat! I really want to talk to you. You are like so epic. xD But yeah. Come on :P Chat again Hi Pepper, Ross wants you on chat xD Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Congrazzles Yaay! You're a rollback now! Now time to clean the wiki... HARDCORE! ' Clumsyme22 Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 17:31, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I wonder, what could this be about? Chat xD If you have the time, Dr would like to talk to you, y'know, talking, mingling, relating, all that stuff xD Mariojoe11 | Talk | | 20:02, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Your Welcome the title says it all so um.. yeah bye. You know where to go... Hi, just incase you somewhat had a brain transplant since the last time I seen you, and you don't understand my intention by the title, please come on chat xD [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:56, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what to say. THANKS SO MUCH We need to celebrate with a Pepper Party, all next week, yes? Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Not just Chat, but TINY Chat! HI COME HERE moshimonsterswiki - Tinychat Yeah thanks BYE xD Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Reminder. Hey, When you're deleting pages/image files can you check what they link to (eg. Check the page that they are on incase they don't need to be deleted and delete the images from pages they are on before you delete them) If you don't get what I'm saying, I'll explain in chat. Thanks for understanding! :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:52, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Removing the box around images! Hi Peps *-*, I was just wondering how to remove the box around images if it somehow comes up. Thanks, Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 10:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Will use that next time I have the border! :) Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 10:43, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Unlock Diavlo & Zommer Hiya again! Can you unlock the Diavlo and Zommer pages please? Thanks, Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 10:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thump a Glump I added the Thump a Glump page to Articles for Cleanup! Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 11:52, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Pepper. Hi Pepper, Could you please come along and talk to me here: http://moshivillage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat just for a friendly chat and some coping help and stuff? Thanks, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:24, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Again Can you come back here - http://moshivillage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat as I need you again to discuss the WikiProject and such. Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:03, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Glump Hammer If you want I can get pictures like this for all glumps File:SquiffHammer.png. I will start getting them now! Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 20:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Request from Ross Ross would like you to come here =) http://moshivillage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 20:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Pepper You've been changing header lines into tags somehow. http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Ned?diff=prev&oldid=144547 I'm not sure how these keep happening. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:01, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm going to have to ask you to revert them, unfortunately. The bar is pretty much standard across Wikia and other such Wiki sites, like Wikipedia. However, I do believe there's some CSS? I can implement to get rid of pesky edit buttons, if we need to. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:20, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Mission SWFs I see you're playing some missions to get SWFs. I'll start on Series 3 to save you some time! Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 18:34, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hello! Can you get on chat real quick? I need to speak to you about some things. :P Missions I should be able to do that. Lots of Guess Whos from the clue sheet from Datekeeper and lots of Monstagram. I'll do S3M1 Monstagram1 so on so on. Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 18:47, March 3, 2014 (UTC) How can I assist you? I'm off chat so I guess I should make the most of the time, doing a little editing - is there something you'd like done or anything, and I'll do it? Not been doing the most editing recently, feel embarrassed because of all the WA spam xD http://moshivillage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Thanks, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ ' 18:51, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Come on chaatt! ~ ♥ Or else this fanmade moshling of mine will die! :< http://prntscr.com/2y3hth ' Clumsyme22'' '''Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 15:07, March 5, 2014 (UTC)